Compacted soil restricts the amount of oxygen that can enter the soil and the amount of carbon dioxide that can escape. Aeration reduces ground compaction increasing permeability of the soil and thereby stimulates plant growth.
Soil aerators are known one type of which removes plugs of soil and another type in which spikes penetrate the soil surface. Both are dedicated single function implements.
Not all soils are the same and therefore a single process function may not be applicable to all conditions. A machine that utilizes spikes may not provide adequate shear to break apart large solely aerates can be of very limited use. Also gardeners in addition to periodic aerating often at the same time follow this with scarify the soil or de-thatch a lawn and/or applying grass seed and/or granular feed and/or weed killer.
The instant invention provides an aerator utilizing a plurality of blades having teeth extending therefrom and is capable of performing de-thatching, seed application, fertilizer or lime application, weed killer applications as well as additional functions.